


A Privilege

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body odor, Bondage, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, musk, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Ilberd visit Raubahn in his cell to punish the Bull... while indulging in their bodies.





	A Privilege

“And ‘ow are we today brother?”  
  
There was no cruel smirk this day ( _or was it night? So difficult to tell in the dungeons, he’d lost track of time.)_ , only a beaming smile… but venom dripped from his voice so thickly that his intentions stunk in the gloomy prison. When Raubahn did not look at him, Ilberd ran the mess tin in his hand along the cell’s bars in a metallic din loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
“Don’t look so grim, now. I’m 'ere to look after you.”  
  
Raubahn finally rose his head, too tired to seethe. The shackles at his throat had throttled him whenever he slumped forwards and bit into the meat of his muscles, which were starting to waste. Ilberd tutted, barely audible over the rattle of keys, and let himself in.  
  
“Can’t 'ave the Raging Bull lookin’ so pale an’ thin, like some kind’a lowlander!”  
  
In the mess tin was porridge, thicker than the gruel they were afforded— _just_ enough to keep them alive. Nothing more. As a man used to fuelling his hulking form with fine meats from the Sultana’s table, Raubahn had struggled considerably with the adjustment to his new lodgings and its sparse menu. Ilberd stuck the rough wooden spoon he carried alongside the tin into the meal and pulled some up, then let it splatter back down. The sound made Raubhan’s stomach turn and he couldn’t suppress a wince.  
  
“'ere. Got you the good stuff.”  
  
“What…” Raubahn wheezed, “What’s wrong… with it?”  
  
Ilberd’s grin didn’t darken at all.  
  
“Well, nothin’. Nothin’ yet, brother.” There it was. There was the catch. “But you’re keen for it, aren’t you? Ah… here I was, about to let y’off. Want your punishment?” Raubahn did not reply. “Mm. I thought so.”  
  
Ilberd set the tin down on the ground and kicked it off to the side; mercifully, it did not tip and simply screeched across the cobblestones before coming to rest against the wall with a _bang_ and a rattle. He did not look to check, instead busying himself with his heavy blue Braves’ surcoat— a mockery of everything that it had embodied— and shrugged it from his broad shoulders. It fell to the floor in a pile, exposing Ilberd’s thick, strong, _healthy_ muscles beneath a white shirt made patchy with sweat. The rich tone of his skin showed through where it clung and flaunted the power in his frame; Ilberd had always been built like a brick shithouse and held himself with pride for it. Raubahn always adored his body, but now? No. The sight made him sick— he knew what he wanted.  
  
“I’d call it less a punishment… an’ more a _privilege_ , understand?” Ilberd chuckled, as he strode towards Raubahn’s rickety plank of a bed and his bonds. Halfway over, the stench of the poor man hit him. “Bloody ‘ell!” He barked, louder than he had to. “Ain’t been lookin’ after yourself, eh?” Of course Raubahn hadn’t. Ilberd waved his hand in front of his face as if trying to waft the smell away from his poor, _offended_ nose but the reality was very different— his cock twitched, the first throbs of desire for his terrible job and sinister plan. “Rhalgr _wept_ , you ain’t been this ripe in years… you remember ‘ow we used to tumble?”  
  
“… Aye,” Raubahn replied. He was obligated to— what Ilberd said in here, went. “I do.”  
  
“Days o’ training and ye’ never smelt this bad. It make ye’ hot as it did then?” Ilberd said, digging his dark tone deeper into Raubhan’s head as he slunk closer. One wide hand swept down his body to grab his groin and hefty bulge, sunk his fingers in, then drew them up to his nose. A long, exaggerated sniff. A sick shudder. “ _Mmmmh_ ,” Ilberd groaned. “Left meself for ye’.”  
  
He reached out and closed his hand over Raubahn’s nose and mouth, but the stubborn old bull stayed still. Ilberd grinned.  
  
“Can’t hold it forever, ye’ filthy old _cunt_.”  
  
No. No, he couldn’t. Raubahn winced as his lungs started to burn, as Ilberd’s touch pressed into his face and demanded more of him. His resolve was iron, but his body was so weak, half-starved and exhausted, denied proper sleep and true rest. This would have been nothing to him twenty years ago.  
  
Raubahn inhaled… and the stench of Ilberd’s cock flooded his nose and mouth, a great rush of raunch that left his eyes rolling, drew his tongue up, dropped his jaw and dug memories of rough fucks out from dormancy. It let Ilberd close the last of the gap between them and stood between Raubahn’s hulking, stinking thighs, dwarfed completely by the sheer scale of the other man and yet completely unafraid.  
  
 _Gods… how does he do this to me?_ Raubahn thought, as each deep sniff of Ilberd’s grotty groin seemed to peel his brain away, layer by layer. His mouth watered at memories of its taste, of being face-fucked in the barracks, of battlefields and army taverns, anywhere they could stop for long enough to spaff and run. They didn’t need the pretty girls that the other men loved so dearly, who took their gil and left with handprints on their pallid skin. No, Raubahn had been addicted to that cock, made a slave for it, as desperate for it now as he was then.  
  
The haze to his eyes was not lost on Ilberd at all. A nasty sneer spread across his face as he let the old Bull go… and slapped him across the cheek, hard and rough enough to boom in the tiny cell and make their ears ring.  
  
“Pathetic. One smell an’ you’re droolin’ like a brainless pig. That’s what ye always were though, eh?”  
  
Raubahn stayed silent.  
  
“Pigs don’t get to speak like humans, do they?”  
  
He knew this game. Why did it take just one _disgusting_ snort of a dirty cock to cajole him into compliance?  
  
Raubahn grunted.  
  
“I don’t hear ye, pig. Whass’at?”  
  
Raubahn grunted again, louder this time. Through his nose. Like an _animal_.  
  
“Good boy. Now… ‘ere ye go,” Ilberd laughed, low and horrid, as he rose his arm and leant in to Raubahn’s face. Chains clacked as he jerked his head forwards to meet Ilberd and desperately shoved his sweaty, sticky face into Ilberd’s stinking, sweaty pit. Long, damp hair went straight up his nose but Raubahn didn't care; he sniffed so deep that his head spun and opened his mouth to suck on salty skin and twists of hair alike. Just as if nothing had ever happened, entranced and rendered stupid by his former brother-in-arms.  
  
Content with his reaction, Ilberd groaned. He groped his bulge as Raubhan’s tongue slathered his muscular pits with tongue, lip and nose alike, slurping and slobbering and grunting all over him. The joys of not having washed in several days. Was he indulging Raubahn too much? Something about it seemed almost as if it were hardly a punishment at all. Ilberd needed to remedy that. While he pondered, Raubahn was a despicable mess. He tossed his head, rubbing his crown and greasy braids into Ilberd’s scent as if he would die did he not smell of the man.  
  
 _Poor fucker_ , Ilberd thought with nary a shred of true pity. _Desperate as ever._  
  
“Oi. Pig,” snarled Ilberd and wrapped his thick arm around Raubahn’s head. “You like that a bit too much, eh? Never used to stop there though, did you? No…” he murmured, as he stroked the lock at the back of Raubhan’s thick neck. The catch was simple enough, but required two hands to come loose… and so, _slowly_ , Ilberd sunk his fingers into the mechanism and pulled it apart. He didn’t fear reprisal from the Bull of Ala Mhigo for even a second, no. The way he panted, the way he snorted to worship Ilberd’s pit and sucked on his thick white hair told him everything— he was a willing party in this sick little show and a glance downwards at his scant undergarments said everything.  
  
Raubahn was hard as fuck, a great globe of a bulge at his groin barely held in by flimsy cloth. He had the kind of cock that even Ilberd couldn’t resist; long, thick, virile, but that was another torment waiting to happen. He had to focus. In one hard motion, he bodied Raubahn onto his back on his rickety excuse for a bed and held him there with one arm, bracing him. With his other hand, he yanked his Braves-issued slops down and bared the smooth curve of his beefy, buff ass to the dank cell… along with his scent.  
  
“You know what your job is. Do it right an’ I won’t kill you right here, got it?”  
  
Raubahn’s mouth hung open and as he breathed in to snort for his master, Ilberd’s ass came down on his face.  
  
The slap of heavy balls on his chin and the stifling musk of sweat and ass-slime was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head, a dumb moan tearing through his throat before erupting as a brainless half-slurp half-porcine grunt. His thick, wet tongue slathered Ilberd’s doughy taint as he buried his nose against his squelchy, loosened asshole and snuffled away like a boar after truffles. Ilberd twitched at the attention, his man-cunt winking around the tip of Raubahn’s blunt, shield-flattened nose as he reached down himself to pull out his cock and casually beat off.  
  
“Mm, there ye go, brother. Miss me? Been marchin’ around this damnable desert all this time, just for you. Thought I better make it a good reunion between you an’ my arsehole. Everything you like, isn’ it?”  
  
A moan against his hairy ring came as a reply. Raubahn keenly locked lips with Ilberd’s pouty pucker and kissed it as if a lover; the Flame General’s tongue lapped at Ilberd as if asking permission to kiss deeper and it was granted with his head being shoved harder against him. He went from circling the swollen rim and sucking at it to squirming his tongue against the centre, worming as Ilberd tightened, teasing, then let go; Raubahn choked somewhat as he penetrated with somewhat more _oomph_ than he expected to, but the musky, musty, raw taste was what he wanted all along. His nose nuzzled up against Ilberd’s crack hair, a white trail that led to the reddened brown of his asshole itself and clung to his scent something terrible. Inside, his walls were slimy and delicious, thick with mucus that Raubahn guzzled as if it were some manner of high cuisine.  
  
All the while, Ilberd pulled his cock. He rolled his hips back and forth on top of Raubahn, fucking his grubby palm until it was smeared with his own leavings and licked his hand to savour them. All the while, he sniffed the rank air until he could bear it no more— he reached down and pulled back Raubhan’s tabard and pulled his titanic cock and ridiculous nuts out of their confines. A stifled, wet gasp came as Ilberd fondled Raubhan’s backed-up balls somewhat too heavy-handed and let them flop back between his hulking, hairy thighs.  
  
“Absolutely vile, the state we keep you in… eh, brother? Looks like the old Bull ain’t been gelded after all,” Ilberd teased and swatted at Raubhan’s scrotum, then his slab of cock. A few leisurely wanks, savouring the pull of thick, wrinkled, leathery foreskin over bulbous head gave Ilberd everything he wanted and he settled back onto Raubhan’s face with his soiled hand across his face. “Mmm… work for it, _cunt_.”  
  
Ilberd began to bounce. Cruelly, he rose his ass and slammed it down on Raubahn’s face as he fucked his fist in time. _Hard_. The wood below them creaked and splintered, Raubhan’s cock flopped in an obscene wave and Ilberd threw his head back as he pleasured himself on his old comrade’s body.  
  
Nothing more than a toy.  
  
Beneath him, Raubahn choked and sucked, thrust his tongue back and forth and humped at the air to try and rub his cock on something, _anything_ , but found nothing more than empty air as Ilberd’s prick squelched and slopped in his messy hand. It didn’t take long at all to bring Ilberd to climax; he came hard and suddenly, every muscle in his glorious, muscular ass and thighs tensing as he blew his load into his hand and shuddered through the aftershocks. Raubahn didn’t stop licking him for a moment, sucking his ass as if a sycophant congratulating his better on a job well done… until the weight came off his face and hand replaced ass.  
  
Ilberd smeared his load all over Raubahn’s face.  
  
Like a disgusting war paint, semen and gods-knows-what mingled with sweat and grease, while Raubahn panted and rocked his hips. He gazed at Ilberd, expecting far too much of him… and the snap of his shackles pulled him back to reality.  
  
One around his neck. One around his wrist, binding it to his upper back.  
  
“Oh, no. Not today.”  
  
Forced to sit upright, Raubahn wheezed as his horny fog lifted and reality kicked in.  
  
“Ilberd… you…”  
  
“Good one. One o’ the lads’ll be back later to feed you.”  
  
On the other side of the room, his porridge was cold, congealed.  
  
Ilberd tucked himself away and shrugged his coat back on, while Raubahn grit his teeth. Once he was out of the cell and halfway down the hall, a blood-curdling bellow of pure frustration boomed from the Flame General’s cell. Pigs didn’t speak like humans, after all.


End file.
